Soldiers
The Soldier tab is the one automatically opened when you click the Town tab found under the Castle Age banner. It keeps tracks of all the Units you have, including regular buy-able units, Gift-Units, Battle Point Units, War Point Units, Favor Point Units and units gained from Demi-Quests and Random Encounters. Find some details about the best soldiers here. Regular Units Gift Units *All Gift units are the same kinds of units as the "Regular" units above. But instead of buying gift units, you receive them as gifts. *Gift-units are only used in PvP. If a quest requires a unit in order to do the quest, gift-units do not count for that. * Gift-units do not cost upkeep. Epic Units * These units appeared with the introduction of Heaven in an "Unlocked Epic Soldier" section of the Soldiers tab in Town. Battle Point Units * Note: In order to buy a Battle Point Unit, you must have the appropriate amount of Battle Points. If you have 2,000 battle points or more, you can buy Valor Knights. However, should you lose enough battle points to fall below 2,000 battle points, you will no longer be able to buy Valor Knights until your Battle Points are again above 2,000. * For more accurate information regarding Battle Point Unit pricing (especially after you have bought a decent number of Units and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. War Point Units * Note: In order to buy a War Point Unit, you must have the appropriate amount of War Points. If you have 2,000 war points or more, you can buy Barbarian Captains. However, should you lose enough war points to fall below 2,000 war points, you will no longer be able to buy Barbarian Captains until your War Points are again above 2,000. * For more accurate information regarding War Point Unit pricing (especially after you have bought a decent number of Units and the Incremental Cost raises the prices significantly), you should use a Castle Age Spreadsheet. Favor Point Units Alpha Chest Vanguard Chest Onslaught Chest Oblivion Chest Demi-Quest Units These units can be obtained as "Uncommon" loot drops from almost every monster or boss fight available. Random Encounter Units Units obtained from winning random encounters while questing. Each type of unit is encountered in only one land. Sometimes, Demi-Units can be fought and acquired in random encounters (example: being 'attacked' by 7 War Lions and recieving 1 free Water Sprite in the Land of Earth). Monster Units These units are only dropped from monsters. Monsters may drop other units than the ones below, but the ones below can only be gotten from slaying monsters. Units Unique to Cronus, The World Hydra Units Unique to Dragons Units Unique to Sea Serpents Units Unique to Alpha Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon Units Unique to Lion's Rebellion Units that are acquired from more than one Monster Epic Quest Units Alchemy Units Arena Units Arena S1 and S2 are over. These are no longer available. Soldier Comparisons (To rearrange the tables by something other than their name, click the symbol next to the the attribute that you would like to sort the list by. To use this feature, Javascript must be enabled.) *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . *' ' are drops that are . Category:Town